Jurassic Marsh - Day 26
One Two Three One |Type = Regular with objective |Flag = Two |Plant = Choice |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |Objective 1 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 25 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 27 |image = JMD26.png}} Difficulty This level has all the dinosaurs, and the player will not realize it, since the seed selection screen only shows three. The main issue of the level, however, is the mold colonies, which prevent the player from planting on the first and second column near the house. This means zombies on these columns are very difficult to hit, unless the player selected a plant that attacks backwards or in a big radius. The main dinosaur threats of the level are the numerous raptors, the two pterodactyls that appear at the same time, and the ankylosaurus. The ankylosaurus is crucial because it can potentially push a zombie all the way to the mold colonies. Plus, it can knock plants out of the lawn by the third column. However, if the player decides to charm it with Perfume-shroom, there are still two pterodactyls that appear right after. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 100% Plant Food |special3 = 2 4 |zombie4 = 2 4 3 |note4 = First flag |special4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 5 5 |special5 = 5 1 |zombie6 = 2 2 3 4 5 1 3 |note6 = 500%/7 Plant Food |special6 = 2 3 |zombie7 = 1 5 1 5 5 |special7 = 1 5 |zombie8 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Final flag |special8 = 1 3 5}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can beat the level without Plant Food, premium content, gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Perfume-shroom **Primal Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Primal Wall-nut **Celery Stalker **Tall-nut The goal setup is odd; all Primal Sunflowers will go only in the top and bottom lanes. The arrangement is four Primal Sunflowers, then a Tall-nut to protect them, then a Celery Stalker a tile ahead in the last column. The middle lanes will just have a Primal Wall-nut/Celery Stalker trap next to the mold colonies. Set up your Primal Sunflower/Tall-nut/Celery lines while killing the first zombie with a Primal Potato Mine by the mold colonies. Ignore the two raptors that appear and trap all other incoming zombies in the middle lanes with Primal Wall-nuts. Zombies attacking the Primal Sunflowers will be killed off by the Celery Stalkers. When all the center area zombies have reached the Primal Wall-nuts, use either Celery Stalkers or simply blow them all up with a mine in the center lane (zombies will not eat a mine planted in their tile if they are attacking the Primal Wall-nuts). This triggers the first huge wave. Charm the T. Rex that appears for the first huge wave, then as you accumulate sun, finish setting up Celery Stalker traps in the middle lanes and phase out the Primal Wall-nuts there for Tall-nuts. When the stegosaurus appears, spam Primal Wall-nuts in the eight column to keep the zombies away from its tail until the stegosaurus eventually leaves. Charm the ankylosaurus that appears in the top lane; if it bumps a zombie before Perfume-shroom recharges, the zombie will just land in the Celery Stalker's trap pocket. The pterodactyls can be ignored as the level will end before airdropped zombies can do much, especially if they have to eat through Tall-nuts. For the final wave, blow up the zombies by the raptors furthest from the ankylosaurus, charm any raptor that still has a lot of zombies in its lane if possible, and finish off the survivors. Strategy 2 :Created by The premium content and the Instant Recharge upgrade are optional for this strategy. *'Required plants:' **Garlic (G) **Phat Beet or Cold Snapdragon (P) **Primal Wall-nut (W) **Primal Sunflower (S) **Chard Guard **Perfume-shroom **Cherry Bomb *Stall the first few Jurassic Zombies with Chard Guard. Try to plant ten Primal Sunflowers in the third and fourth columns. *Try to plant the following throughout the level using the letters above and the diagram below (O is an empty tile): :OOSSWOOOO :OOSPPPPGG :OOSSWOOOO :OOSPPPPGG :OOSSWOOOO *Plant Garlic on the last column in the second and fourth lane so that the raptors will not kick any zombies. Try to also charm one raptor with Perfume-shroom. The second raptor may leave after the first flag, but it is random. *When using Cherry Bomb, do not kill the next wave of zombies too early, or it will trigger the next wave of zombies and dinosaurs while Perfume-shroom is still recharging. *Watch out for T. Rex. Unless if Cold Snapdragon is chosen, they can speed up zombies who are busy eating Primal Wall-nuts, which will make them eat the plant faster until they reach a new plant. Use Chard Guard to stop their speed or replant a new Primal Wall-nut after the fast zombies have fully eaten the old Primal Wall-nut. *Charm the stegosaurus because it may fling zombies past the Primal Wall-nuts or into the Phat Beets. *Try to plant Primal Wall-nuts or a Primal Sunflower in front of the ankylosaurus before it pushes zombies and any plants. *The pterodactyl in the second lane will not bring any zombies backwards if zombies are eating Garlic at the last column. Use Chard Guard on the third column if there are backwards zombies at the second lane. *At the final wave, try to charm the last three Raptors using three Perfume-shrooms with the Instant Recharge upgrade. Note: The amount of Plant Food given is based on Dynamic Difficulty. For any uncharmed raptors, plant Chard Guard on the third column to make one raptor kick the same zombies too many times and leave, or use Primal Wall-nut on the third column to try to stall them. Use Cherry Bomb if zombies reach the second column. Strategy 3 Note: The player will need Gold Bloom for this strategy to work. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Celery Stalker **Phat Beet **Primal Wall-nut **Gold Bloom (VERY important) **Cherry Bomb **Perfume-shroom Procedure #Start by placing Gold Bloom to give you sun. This is VERY IMPORTANT throughout the level. Then put three to four Sunflowers. #Get rid of the first two waves of basic zombies with Phat Beet. Do not kill them with Celery Stalker, as then they will be killed too fast and huge waves would start out earlier, giving you much less time for sun production. #When the two raptors come on the third wave, charm one of them with Perfume-shroom and deal with the other one manually (Cherry Bomb, Celery Stalker, etc.) This is because Perfume-shroom's recharge time is too slow. #At the first flag, the T. Rex will arrive on the middle lane. Because of Perfume-shroom's slow recharge, you most likely will not have it available by then. Instead, just blow up the sped up zombies with Cherry Bomb. #The ankylosaurus is a very dangerous dinosaur. To make this part of the level even harder, one of the zombies on the same lane the ankylosaurus is in is a Jurassic Fossilhead. Charming the ankylosaurus is a MUST. Charm the ankylosaurus with Perfume-shroom, and just ignore the other dinosaur on that wave, which is the stegosaurus. #Two pterodactyls will arrive on the sixth wave, on lanes two and three, bringing Conehead Zombies and a Jurassic Bully to your defenses. Looking on the bright side, the zombies brought to the back cannot eat your brains and cause you to lose anymore, but the zombies could eat any plant backwards and seriously damage your defenses. The safest bets would be to blow them up with Cherry Bomb or kill them quickly with Celery Stalker. Phat Beet is not recommended to kill them because of its low damage output. #Two more T. Rexes will appear on the seventh wave, and this time on the top and bottom lanes. Just charm one of them with Perfume-shroom, and deal with the other one manually with Cherry Bomb or Primal Wall-nut. #In the final wave, three raptors will appear. This is very dangerous, since Perfume-shroom cannot stop all of them because of its slow recharge. Instead, charm one of them, and deal with the other kicked zombies with Cherry Bomb. It is advised you have the Instant Recharge upgrade, as that makes Cherry Bomb easier to use. Gallery Jm26.jpg|By IMG 0223.PNG|By JMDay26stlm1.png|By . The following pictures shows which dinosaurs to charm. JMDay26stlm2.png JMDay26stlm3.png|Final wave JMDay26stlmPremiums.png|Final wave using Cold Snapdragon and Imitater Perfume-shroom Screenshot_2016-10-14-12-26-10.png|First flag by Screenshot_2016-10-14-12-55-46.png|Final flag by LegendofNickson Screenshot_2016-10-14-12-56-29.png|Level completed by LegendofNickson Screenshot_2016-11-12-20-23-40.png|By Screenshot_2016-12-27-15-09-48.png|By SOJM26.PNG|By Walkthrough Jurassic Marsh Day 26 Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Dave's mold colonies - Jurassic Marsh Day 26 (Ep.371)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 26's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels with two flags